Sanctuary
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Post Battle of Endor. Han and Leia sneak away from the celebration for some much needed alone time together.


a/n: This one came to me when I was watching RotJ when Han took over the Imperial base on Endor. You'll see why.

And imagine a tree-stand, only a few feet longer and wider for this story. I can't describe it any better than that.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Sanctuary** --- ---

The first of many battles that signaled the end of the Empire's tyrannous regime was true reason for a galaxy-wide celebration that reached even the farthest cities and most remote places that some would never have considered inhabitable. The destruction of the Death Star was a sign that times were changing for the better. And oddly enough that change had occurred in the most chance of places.

On the forest moon of Endor the festivities had started the moment the Death Star had met its end in a fiery blaze of justice right outside of their atmosphere. The natives and the rebels had witnessed a firsthand view of the explosion from the surface of the moon.

Reports of the Rebel Alliance victory had sounded on nearly every planet, and the expansive celebration had started not long after.

The Rebels themselves had all drifted down into the forests of Endor as a temporary gathering point to share in the joy of the defeat of the Emperor and his malicious Super Weapon. Through the thick green foliage men in orange jumpers danced and shouted merrily around bonfires with Ewoks happy to join in the fun. Many of the crew from larger ships had descended to the surface to greet the pilots that had contributed to the most uplifting success in many long years.

Although a major player in the success of the attack, Han Solo had already had his share of excitement for the night. He had shaken more hands and gotten more slaps on the back than he thought he would ever want. Dozens of pilots whose names he couldn't remember or had never known had all saluted him with proud looks and strong words of gratitude.

Standing deep in the shadows by himself, he watched the others with exhausted eyes. Leaning against the rough bark of a nearby tree, he wondered if anyone would notice his absence. Surely one man in a group of hundreds wouldn't matter? Even if he was missed, why would he care anyway?

The loud roar of a wookiee having a good time echoed into Han's ear. It had been a long time since he'd heard his friend genuinely laugh. Looking around, he caught sight of Chewbacca sitting by a crowded campfire with several pilots he didn't know, and the small band of trusted friends he had grown so close to over the years.

Immediately Han's eyes drifted past everyone else around the fire and settled on Leia. She sat on a fallen tree next to Luke, listening to Lando talk and gesture animatedly to the group. Her eyes were tired and it was clear that she wanted nothing more than a good night of sleep.

His mind drifted into a thoughtful state and distracted him from a pair of deep brown eyes that had found their match in the darkness. He wasn't aware that he had been caught watching until he saw Leia give her goodnight to everyone so she could walk his way.

"Kind of dark back here," Leia grinned as she stepped into the shadows.

"That's why I chose it," Han teased. "It's the perfect place for me to get a feel of your endearing physical qualities without ruining your public image."

Leia laughed as Han grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the trunk of the tree with his body. He buried his face in her neck, kissing his way up to her mouth. She sighed contentedly at the agreeable feel of his lips against her own.

"Let's get out of here," Han suggested.

"What did you have in mind, general?"

"Something a little more private."

A short walk down a dark path brought them to a rope ladder that lead up a tree Han had obviously occupied before. Leia crawled onto the platform that had been constructed on and around the branch and turned to make sure Han had climbed the ladder all right.

"How did you find this place?" she asked curiously, looking down at the small flames lit on the ground below.

"Just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time," he grinned. "Looks like things worked out alright if you ask me."

Han sat down and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, holding out his arms to Leia who sat down in the space between his legs. She leaned back against his chest and rested her hands on his legs. They sat comfortably together, happy to be able to spend some much needed time away from trouble.

"This is nice," Han commented.

"Yes," Leia agreed. "Though I have to admit that I don't think your intentions are completely honorable in bringing me here."

"Your worship," Han grinned playfully. "I would never take you somewhere dark and remote for the purpose of having my way with you without your consent."

"You sure know just what to say to win a girl over," Leia giggled, turning her head up for a lingering kiss.

"Well good looks aren't the only thing I've got going for me, y'know."

"Laser brain," she said affectionately.

Han reached down and took Leia's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to his lips to kiss. He then wrapped his arms tightly around the princess, holding her tightly against his chest in a protective manner.

"How long do you think things will stay like this?" she asked apprehensively.

"Well, the Empire has suffered a huge loss so they'll need time to regroup, that's for sure."

"We'll never be rid of all the problems they've caused."

"Probably not, but you gotta play with the cards you're given. Make the best of things, y'know?"

"You sound so optimistic."

"Well, things're looking good for me so far. I got myself a formal military title, the Falcon's back safe, and I got my arms full of the best thing Alderaan ever had to offer."

Leia smiled grimly at the memory of the devastation that the Empire had caused to her life. In one small moment they had wiped out everything she had loved and left her cold and brokenhearted.

"I'm sorry," Han said softly. "Nothing can replace what you've lost, but at least Vader and the rest of his underlings got what they deserved."

"Vader," Leia scoffed.

"What?" Han asked curiously.

"It just seems odd to think that the man that gave me life was also the one that seemed to destroy it."

"Gave you life?"

Leia turned in Han's embrace to look her lover in the eyes.

"Anakin Skywalker, the man that became Darth Vader, was my biological father."

"But I thought Bail Organa was your father."

"I was adopted."

Han was silent at her statement, and the shock of what she had told him chilled his body to the bone. Never before had Leia mentioned anything about being adopted. She barely ever mentioned anything about the House of Organa as it was. The revelation seemed to suck the breath out of his body.

"It doesn't change anything," she whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips against his for a brief moment. "I'm still the same Leia."

"Have you always known…"

"No, Luke only told me a few days ago," she sighed. "It was the night you got upset."

"Ah, so that's what that was."

"Yes."

Leia turned back around, leaning comfortably against Han's chest again. She closed her eyes and let the soothing feel of his breathing lull her into a near sleep. Meanwhile, Han was still in deep thought about Leia and her newly-discovered family connections.

"You kissed him," Han smirked.

"Who?" she muttered, still relaxed to the point of near-unconsciousness.

"Luke. Back in the med bay when we were all in the base on Hoth."

Leia's eyes snapped open and she blushed deeply at the memory of her defiance to Han's boasting.

Leia felt Han's silent laughter seconds before she actually heard it.

"I didn't know he was my brother," she protested, sitting up to glare back at him. "Back then he was the best thing I had to make you jealous."

"Well I deserve an apology," he grinned.

"The only thing you deserve is- mmph…"

Leia slumped against Han's chest as he held her tightly in place. He used his free hand to tuck a loose lock of hair back behind her ear, and she frowned at the gesture. She didn't find things as amusing as her counterpart.

"What do I deserve?" he asked playfully.

"I'd rather not say."

"I like the sound of that."

Leia pulled back as Han inched forward, eagerly wanting another go at her lips.

"I'm not doing this in some Ewok's tree," she warned. "The last thing I want is some furry creature climbing up that ladder and seeing things better left behind closed doors."

"What makes you think I want to sleep with you up here?"

"I have a feeling," she smirked. "A very _good_ feeling."

"Your highness, sometimes I wonder where you get your dirty mind."

"Comes easily when I spend all of my time with scoundrels."

"You enjoy it," he argued.

"That's not the point. And while we're on the subject of scoundrels, I've been curious."

"About?"

Leia pushed herself away from Han and into a sitting position that was more comfortable than resting all of her weight on her knees.

"Back inside the Imperial base you looked like you knew what you were doing, like you'd done it before."

"You learn a lot of things in my previous line of work."

"Holding people hostage?"

"Whatever gets the job done," he said seriously. "There are some things in my past I can't change. Some things are just better left forgotten."

"Han…"

"Nothing I've done will ever come back to haunt us."

Leia was quiet, surprised at the seriousness of his assertion. She reached out for his hand, running her fingers over his skin idly as she worked out in her brain how to ask the one thing that she really wanted to know.

"Whatever it is, just say it."

"Where do we go from here?" she asked, not quite meeting his eyes. "Where do you go?"

"Where would you like to go?" he asked, grabbing her hand to stop its incessant movement.

"Where _could_ I go?" she asked, not really sure that she knew the answer herself.

"You could go home," he suggested.

"Home was destroyed years ago, Han. You know that."

"Then we'll find a new home."

"We? You mean you're going to stay?"

He grinned curiously at her disbelief. Through the years he knew that he had given her plenty of reason to question his motives. He knew that she knew he was a free spirit. He didn't look out for anyone except himself. But surely he had given her enough reason over the past days to believe that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Anywhere you go, I go, sweetheart."

"You don't have to say things you don't mean."

"I mean it, Leia. You're stuck with me."

"Why?"

"Because I gotta be around to make sure that you keep yourself out of trouble."

"There will always be trouble."

"Then I'll always be around to protect you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

--- ---

a/n: Kinda wrapped it up quickly, but at least it's out there and done. Got another idea running around my head for a chapter of Clandestine Moments for those of you that read that story. May it be noted that Silindro is not yet done with fanfiction. She's still got a whole folder of unfinished fics waiting for their endings.

Hope you enjoyed.

And go read my other stuff. It's good too. And Chanel 19's stuff also. Great stories.

It's a fanfiction sin to read without reviewing.


End file.
